Call Me The Doctor
by Amiller.86
Summary: After the events of Doomsday, The Doctor heartbroken that Rose Tyler is locked in another Universe, comes across two people who seem just as in love with each other as he is with Rose. They are after one more day together and The Doctor wishes he had one more day with Rose. Will The Doctor grant these two lovers what he himself can not have?


If I thought "Later" would be a word I would find hard to forget, "Allonsey" would have to be a close second. Whist on our last day of being together in the Summer, Oliver leaving back for the States the next day all I wanted was one more day. Just one last full day together. We lay on the grass, not speaking just laying together in silence just like we did oh so long ago now.

We could hear the trains go past, honking each other as they past one another. One must have left its brakes on because we could hear the whining noise of the brakes, but it seemed to be coming from behind us, but it couldn't be, behind us was a hill and behind that was just trees so I assumed the trees were somehow bouncing the noise back towards us.

I sat up to look where the sound was coming from but something else caught my eye, it was a billboard that I had seen before which I hadn't taken much notice of until now. There wasn't anything special about what it was advertising but more how it was written, I could have sworn it was written in Italian before, but now the words were in English. How could it have changed? What caused- "Excuse Me Sir?"

A German man touring with his family had then approached us with a map in his hand and a confused look on his face, with him was his wife and 2 children a boy and a girl. He asked me where the local town Center was, but in fluent English which took be by surprise. I responed "Just over that hill" and then said "Your English is fantastic". He replied "Very funny I dont speak English, but I was just going to say your German terrific" He then turned to his family and ushered them in the right direction.

Oliver sat up and said "He was speaking English though?" Then put his arm around my waste and pulled be back down to the grass. I looked at him, into his eyes where I always lost myself. "One more day" I started, "Just want one more day to be with you, I'll give anything to have just one more day with you!" Oliver was about to reply when from behind us we heard a man say "Just one more day?" We both turned around in surprise to see a man in his late 20's looking at us. He was in a brown suit and wearing white converse, a fashion trend I had never seen before. "Where did you-" I started to say, Oliver was slowly standing up and looking the new man up and down. "Well come on then, you wanted just one more day? Then follow me! Allonsey! The man said turning to what looked like a blue box with the words POLICE BOX written on it.

I jumped up willing to follow this mysterious man who could give us one more day no matter how impossible it sounded. Oliver ran after me grabbing my wrist to stop me from taking off. "Wait who are you?" Oliver demanded. "I'm The Doctor" he replied. "What do you mean you're The Doctor?" Oliver said confused "Doctor Who?"

We both looked at this man called The Doctor. Although he looked relatively young his eyes however betrayed his youthful appearance. They showed a lot of years behind them, along with pain, sorrow and loss. " Well come on then! We don't have all day" he said opening the doors to this blue Police Box and disappearing inside.

"Let's see what this guys up to" Oliver said to me, however I took the lead and opened the doors. "Oh my God". I whispered in amazement slowly entering the box, Oliver following closely behind. "It's, it's bigger" I started to say "On the inside" Oliver finished. "Is it? I never noticed before" he said almost mockingly. "What is this place" I asked. "It's called The TARDIS, Time and Relative Demensions In Space." He said walking from a ramp up to a centre console of some sort then spun around to face us. Oliver looked stunned, I however was moving closer to him. He continued "It allows me to travel through time and space" "Travel through time?" I slowly repeated back. "And space?" Oliver asked. "Yes we can go to Egypt 600bc or Apalapucia in 2052." He said enthusiastically. "Apple what?" Oliver Replied. "What about 6 weeks from today?" I interjected "To a place not to far from here, somewhere in Northern Italy". "Italy!" The Doctor exclaimed, "Ive always wanted to check out Venice, maybe one day" he said and then started punching buttons, flipping leavers and almost dancing around the center console. Once he flipped the last leaver he yelled "Allonsey" the room suddenly shook and we were surrounded by the noise from before, the sound of something grinding and screeching. Then nothing apart from a few noises here and there it all went quite.


End file.
